


There are Songs

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kisses Bingo, Kisses at a performance, Lyrics and Quotes, M/M, Singer Derek Hale, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is shocked and amazed as Derek sings to him once more.Sequel to Soothe the Pain (Singer Derek Fic)Sterek Week: Lyrics and QuotesKisses Bingo: Kisses at a performance
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: SterekWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994368
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	There are Songs

Sometimes it was hard to remember what his life was like before Derek Hale slammed his way into it but one Stiles Stilinski wouldn't have it any other way really. He enjoyed the crap out of the Sourwolf, in ways that he'd never known were possible let alone probable. They had journeyed from 'enemies' to friends to partners to lovers and everything else in between and one of the best things about all of this was that Derek could sing and still does at the Raven.

He still played once a week, on Thursdays now to match Stiles's availability and his fans had been less than enthused when he first changed the schedule but 'Darren Wolf' had put his proverbial virtual and actual foot down and said that if his number one fan couldn't be there then he was going to stop playing in the bar all together to which the owners; Kali and Julia had approved the change immediately and threatened to kick people out if they dared to threaten or attempt to harm 'Darren's Number One Fan' AKA Stiles, his boyfriend(not that anyone knew that Stiles was his boyfriend, only the owners and the pack knew about Stiles, definitely not _Darren Wolf's fans._ )

The betas still came to the show every once in a while but the interest of seeing Derek 'I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth' Hale playing a guitar and crooning into a microphone waned after a time and it left Stiles to enjoy the show in solitude which is genuinely how he liked it. When Derek was singing, he had his own little booth in the back, away from the ruckus that usually surrounded the stage when Derek was up there but he still got to enjoy everything about the show while he did homework or research for the Pack but mostly he just listened.

Plus Derek practiced in front of him a lot.

Derek even had a guitar at the Pack house on the Preserve that had been finished for over five years now. Stiles had moved in shortly after his eighteenth birthday and graduation, much to his father's understanding chagrin. The Sheriff wasn't happy to be losing living in the same space together so quickly but after Stiles and Derek became a couple, he'd had a little bit of time getting used to the fact that Stiles was Derek's forever and vice versa. It helped that Stiles was staying close to home for school and they still got together consistently but Stiles could tell when he told his father that he was moving in with Derek, the Sheriff was more than a little sad at the decision even though he supported it. 

Thursday rolled around again and Stiles was sitting in his booth with Julia and Kali who had apparently decided that if he was going to be there every week then they were going to be friends and honestly Stiles was two parts scared and one part intrigued by them so he wasn't going to tell them 'no'. Julia was a Druid and Kali was an Alpha of a small group of wayward betas who apparently were more than omegas but still just as mobile. Being in the business of transients allowed her to curb her need to turn betas for power and she was able to keep to herself without going crazy. Julia and Stiles had a working theory that Julia's power transference between them was just one aspect of why their situation worked.

Tonight they were discussing Stiles's classes for the next term before Derek started his set and Stiles couldn't help the little thrill of anticipation when Derek walked out onto the small stage and his grey-green eyes immediately swept over to where Stiles was sitting to share a smile with him before he greeted the fans in the room. It was a smaller group than some nights but they were just as loud. Derek didn't really talk to the audience ever so Stiles frowned when he introduced himself and started strumming on his guitar but didn't start singing immediately. Julia frowned and shared a look with Stiles, "What's he doing?"

Stiles shrugged, this wasn't Derek's normal thing and despite his completely lack of stage presence people were always going to listen to him sing because he was amazing so this wasn't a stunt. Derek didn't care enough about his wacky side career to pull a stunt.

Derek continued to strum out a tune and it wasn't anything Stiles had heard him rehearsing at home so he was even more confused.

"I know you all don't really know me," Derek whispered into the microphone and the sound spread out through the sound system which was only there for the more human sorts that come into the Raven. Like Stiles and Julia. "You all know that I sing here under a pseudonym and I am not going to change that anytime soon but I think there are some things that I do need to say and I need to say them here in a place that I have made my own and then learned to share with all of you. You know more about my struggles because of my music than even some of my closest friends did before they started coming here to see me. And this... this is too important to hide."

 _'What the actual fuck was happening?'_ Stiles thought as he blinked owlishly at his boyfriend.

Then he started singing along to the tune he was strumming. It started out slow and silky, something that had a pop undertone of happiness that was shifted into Derek’s key and tone. No matter how happy the songs were, Derek frequently sounded a little more angsty. This time was no different. Stiles frowned as he caught on to some of the lyrics.

_“_ _There was a time when I would have believed them / If they told me that you could not come true / Just love's illusion / But then you found me / And everything changed / And I believe in something again.”_

“It’s a fucking love song!” Stiles whispered under his breath and Julie looked at him with a quick nod.

_“My whole heart will be yours forever. This is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter.”_

Derek’s song continued for another verse and chorus before it faded into an end. He strummed a little to the sounds of clapping and cheers. He didn’t wait long before he started the next song and Stiles continued to stare at him in shocked awe as another love song started. How did he not know that love songs were going to be coming out of Derek’s mouth on stage? Derek always practices at home for him, this wasn’t something he’d heard at all.

This one he caught onto the lyrics and what the song was a lot faster, something he’d heard on the radio enough to know the words and he would sing them at Derek sometimes, making his voice as atrocious as he could.

“There's not a thing that I would change ‘cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while ‘cause Love you're amazing just the way you are. Yeah.”

Stiles mimed along with the rest of the lyrics, knowing that when Derek looked over he was smiling and thinking about all those car rides and sing-a-longs. When the song came to an end, Derek stood up and let the soundtrack play across the room while he sang the third and final song.

“It's always been about me, myself and I. I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time. I never wanted to be anybody's other half, I was happy stayin' out of love wouldn't last, that was the only way I knew til I met you.”

Stiles had no idea what this song was, had never heard it before and Derek paused longer than the playing song clearly meant him to before he sang the next line.

“You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do…”

Stiles fell out of the booth in shock, before he righted himself while Julia smirked at him.

Derek let the song continue with its popping beat though the music turned down enough that he wasn’t trying to shout over it, “Stiles will you come up here please?”

_Fuck fuck fuckityfuck!_

Stiles stepped out of the booth and looked around as everyone stared at him in wonder, Stiles noticed that the pack were standing off to the side where they were blending into the crowd until Stiles was closer to the stage. Derek held his hand out and Stiles stepped up on the stage just as Derek knelt down on bended knee.

“Stiles, I love you and you are everything to me and the people closest to me, will you marry me?”

“Holy fuck!” Stiles said and it echoed around the room and he realized he was standing in front of the microphone. He looked down at Derek who was smiling, just a little.

“I always imagined the moment would be just like this,” Derek responded and the crowd started chuckling.

“Yes!” Stiles choked out then repeated, “Fuck yes. Hell yes I will marry you! I love you so much!”

Derek stood and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s lips and they wrapped their arms around each other to the cheering crowd which included their pack and their friends, new and old.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics included in the text from Songs:  
> I Choose You by Sara Bareilles  
> Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars  
> I Do by Colbie Caillat


End file.
